You're all i need
by EmmaRomanoff987
Summary: Cuando Natasha regresa de Europa se encuentra con muchos cambios en la vida de sus amigos, principalmente en la vida de Steve, a quien ama profundamente en secreto. Mientras, una persona a quien creía muerta, regresa y planea matarla... Los Vengadores deberán unirse una vez mas.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy su pequeña cumplía 5 años. El no podía estar más feliz. Su pequeña Emma, con el pelo ondulado rubio y sus ojos azules. Intentaba hacerlo todo para ser el mejor padre, y esperaba serlo. Para Steve, la idea de ser padre era el sueño de toda su vida. Imaginaba enamorarse a primera vista, casarse con esa chica, formar una gran familia, vivir en una casa alejada de todo y ser feliz para siempre. Claramente nada fue así.

Hace algo más de 5 años que Steve había derrotada a HYDRA junto con Halcón y la Viuda Negra y lo había logrado. Y esa había sido la última vez que la había visto; meses después le dijeron que se encontraba en Europa junto con Clint. Siguiendo su consejo invito a salir a Sharon Carter, mientras que, junto a el Halcón buscaba a Bucky. Lo encontraron, en Rusia, solo y algo herido. Recordaba muy poco, pero se lo veía tan cansado que no los ataco. Pudieron llegar a algo parecido a una amistad, ahora hablaban y se veían más seguido, aun viviendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero él no era el mismo amigo de antes, ahora su mirada era más fría y vacía. Por otro lado, Steve saco a la pelirroja de su cabeza y se concentró solo en Sharon. Ella era una muy buena chica, bonita y amable, y para Steve era lo que estaba bien. Aun así, siempre sintió que algo le faltaba, podía ser muy buena y amable, pero no causaba mucho en el Capitán. Comenzaron a salir y pronto decidieron vivir juntos en el departamento del rubio. Fue con ella con quien perdió la virginidad, la noche fue hermosa, la mañana no tanto. Recordar lo sucedido le daba algo de miedo a Steve y vergüenza también. Luego de haberse acostado con Carter, Steve, creyó que al despertarse vería el cabello rubio de la chica; pero se equivocó. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio cabellos rojos como el fuego. "Esta no es Sharon", pensó. La giro y noto que sus ojos no eran celestes sino verdes. Era Natasha! Steve soltó un pequeño grito y se despertó de ese sueño extraño, nunca le conto a Sharon sobre eso, su relación con la pelirroja no era muy buena y si apenas la mencionaba lo mataría. Y él no quería arruinar lo que tenían. Entonces Steve se guardó el secreto, para siempre.

Las reuniones con Los Vengadores seguían, con la ausencia de Clint y Natasha todo era diferente, todos los extrañaban. Pasaron meses cuando Clint bajo del avión. Steve esperaba ver a Romanoff bajar detrás de él. Pero no lo hizo. Barton explico que ella se quedaría en Europa un tiempo más, que haría misiones por esa zona. Entonces borro todo rastro de sentimientos amorosos por ella, se concentró en Sharon y solo en Sharon. Cuando ya había pasado un año de su relación con la rubia, Steve comenzó a insinuarle la idea de casarse, algo de lo que Carter siempre evitaba y negaba. Todo iba bien, él podría esperar para la boda. Pero entonces Sharon quedo embarazada. Nadie había planeado nada, pero ahora Carter esperaba un bebe del Capitán América. Para el la mejor noticia de su vida, para ella un peso más. Esta vez Steve insistió en casarse con ella y que cuando él bebe naciera serian una gran familia. Pero ella se negó otra vez, hasta que el desistió. Durante los 9 meses de embarazo, Steve planifico todo, nombres, padrinos, habitación, todo. Mientras que Sharon estaba siempre distante y amargada. Era algo que él no podía comprender, tener un hijo era un regalo enorme y ella no lo estaba disfrutando. Ella esquivaba sus besos y siempre le recriminaba algo, no era la misma Sharon. Las charlas que él hubiera querido sean alegres y emocionantes, se hacían pesadas y tensas.

-Estaba pensando en Emma o Mary si es niña, y James si es niño. Que dices Sharon?- recuerda haberle preguntado

Ella bajo su revista y lo miro con fastidio.

-Digo que ponerle el nombre de un hombre que te quiso asesinar a tu hijo no es lindo.-

-Sabes que él estaba bajo el poder de HYDRA!.- le recrimino con odio.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Nunca lo hacía. Dejaron que el sexo del bebe sea un sorpresa, pero después de horas y horas de discusiones el nombre Emma quedo, pero James fue cambiado por Tommy. Las discusiones por el nombre no fueron las únicas. También debían elegir padrinos.

-Tony es un buen hombre y un gran amigo, él podría ser.- dijo el

-Aja.- soltó ella

-Y pensaba en nombrar a Natasha como su madrina. Que dices?.- él sabía que ella explotaría, pero desde el fondo de su corazón quería que la pelirroja sea la madrina de su hijo/a. Confiaba plenamente en ella.

Sharon soltó una gran carcajada y luego lo miro con odio.

-Esas loco?!. No pondré a la esa maldita asesina como su madrina.- grito

-No hables así de ella! Es una gran persona y ahora forma parte de Los Vengadores.- le recrimino el, orgulloso de su amiga.

-No me hagas reír Steve, tu solo la quieres porque te parece hermosa. Esa maldita rusa no podría ni cuidar a un gato.-

Y así sus discusiones siguieron. Tony quedo como padrino pero la madrina fue una antigua amiga de Sharon, Nora. Había días donde el creía que ella cortaría esa clase de "amor" que llevaban y se iría pero no lo hizo. Llego el día del parto y todo salió genial. Había sido niña y tal como él quería se llamaría Emma. Había heredado su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules. Las cosas en el departamento de Steve siguieron igual o peor. Sharon nunca estaba y lo dejaba solo con la niña. Los demás Vengadores estaban fascinados con la pequeña, y en muchas ocasiones se quedaba con ellos largas horas jugando .Steve estaba enamorado de su hija, pero la madre era la que debía alimentarla. Pero ella pocas veces estaba, salía después de comer y regresaba muy tarde por la noche. Steve le preguntaba la razón de sus faltas y ella simplemente decía: Es SHIELD. Pero él sabía que le mentía. Tenía olor a alcohol y cigarrillos. Como era posible la dulce Sharon Carter de hace unos años se transformara es esto? Se había preguntado Steve. Pasaron 7 meses y la pequeña Emma estaba radiante. Era bastante callada pero muy inquieta. Fue entonces cuando Steve se cansó de Sharon y rompió con ella. Se fue de su departamento orgullosa y maldiciendo dejándolo solo con su hija. Algunas tardes ella volvía saludaba a Emma y se iba, Steve no podía estar más furioso. Pero el haría que Emma crezca saludable y feliz. La llevaba al parque hacia sus juegos favoritos y muchas veces dejaba que duerma junto a él. Cuando esta tenía un año y cuatro meses, Sharon murió en un accidente. Había salido con unos amigos y un camión los había atropellado. Al recibir la noticia Steve se derrumbó, no estaban juntos y prácticamente se odiaban pero ella era la madre de su hija. En su funeral los Vengadores estuvieron presentes, menos la pelirroja quien seguía en Europa. Steve la extrañaba aún más, necesitaba uno de sus abrazos. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo estaría bien que podría cuidar a Emma él solo. Pero no se lo dijo, ella estaba lejos, muy lejos.

Emma creció, y para Steve todo fue un reto. Se querían mucho, pero él sabía que faltaba una imagen maternal en su vida. Para ella su mama estaba en un lugar mejor. Y fue un alivio para el rubio que reaccionara de manera tranquila. Claramente tenían una vida algo agitada y poco normal. Para el Capitán América todo era algo nuevo. Soporto vómitos, pañales sucios, baños descontrolados, llantos en medio de la noche, etc. Así como también hubo momentos hermosos, donde él se sintió completo junto a su pequeña hija. Sus primeros pasos, palabras, y demás. Tener sus cosas llenas de pequeños dibujos de Emma, dormirse con ella mirando La Cenicienta. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que Steve las disfrutaba al máximo, en esos momentos se olvidaba de todo y solo se encontraba con su pequeña Emma.

Hoy festejaba que cumplía sus 5 añitos y ya estaba todo casi listo. Sería algo pequeño en el departamento del rubio, con los pocos amigos de Emma del jardín, Los Vengadores y sus parejas. No había a quien más invitar, ella tenía solo unos pocos y para Steve sus viejos amigos estaban muertos, solo tenía a sus compañeros de equipo. Como era de esperarse, Tony trajo un regalo enorme y caro que supuso lo había comprado Pepper. Luego vinieron Clint junto con Barbara Morse, Thor y Jane, y por ultimo Bruce con Betty Ross. Steve esperaba que Natasha entrara por esa puerta. Que lo vea a él con su hija. El la extrañaba, quería que estuviera allí. Al igual que Steve, ella era de otra época, más de una vez había hablado de ello y él se sentía muy bien al ver que compartían experiencias. Pero ella no apareció. La habitación estaba decorada con globos y papeles de todos los colores, en la mesa se encontraba la torta con las bebidas y demás aperitivos. Los chicos corrían y saltaban por todos lados. El equipo también la estaba pasando muy bien, pero a Steve lo único que le importaba era que Emma la esté pasando bien. Más de una vez la detuvo para preguntarle cómo estaba? Si se divertía y demás. Ella le afirmaba y le sonreía, y para el rubio eso era todo. La fiesta no duro hasta muy tarde y luego de que todos se fueran, la habitación quedo silencioso y vacía, excepto por Steve y Emma que se encontraban agotados en el sillón.

-Estuvo bien, no es así?- pregunto el

-Si papi, gracias.- lo abrazo

-Genial! Te tengo una última sorpresa, pero si estás muy cansada...-

-Qué es? Qué es?.- dijo excitada parándose

Steve ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo. Una fiesta divertida junto con amigos y por la noche tomar helado en el parque. Emma era muy fanática del helado desde muy pequeña. Frente al parque donde Steve solía correr, se encontraba una heladería a la cual padre e hija visitaban diariamente. Esa noche, Steve condujo hasta el parque y juntos barajaron para así comprar sus helados. Era otoño así que el viento frio soplaba en el lugar, aun así ellos estaban muy felices juntos comiendo. Fue entonces cuando el celular de Steve sonó, era algo que pocas veces sucedía, ya que este no comprendía la tecnología pero por órdenes de Stark debía tener un celular, fue el morocho quien le enseño a llamar y mandar mensajes. Aun parados en medio del solitario parque, oscuro y frio, Steve atendió sin ver quien llamaba. Emma se quedó a su lado. Cuando el rubio escucho llantos del otro lado se sobresaltó, pero la voz aclaro que era Zoe, una vieja amiga de Sharon. Solía llamar a Steve cuando estaba algo deprimida y ese era uno de esos días. El rubio no quería que Emma escuchara los lamentos de la mujer, y menos en su día de cumpleaños. Se alejó simplemente 2 metros de ella para hablar tranquilo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Mientras, Emma visualizó a lo lejos lo que se veía como un gato. Ella siempre había querido tener uno pero el departamento de su padre no era lugar para mascotas. Los llantos de Zoe aumentaron mientras decía algo que Steve no entendía, él se giró un poco para que Emma no viera su cara de preocupación y fue entonces cuando la rubia corrió hacia donde se encontraba el animal, dejando a Steve muy lejos de ella. El parque era muy grande, por eso cuando el gato sintió la presencia de la niña cerca comenzó a correr más lejos, Emma con los bazos abiertos, listos para agarrarlo lo persiguió. El pequeño animal trepo un árbol y se perdió en la oscuridad. La rubia decepcionada, giro buscando a su padre, pero no vio nada más que árboles, plantas y oscuridad. Se había alejado demasiado. El pánico le entro y le dieron ganas de llorar. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mirando la zona, cuando vio a 2 hombres sentados junto a un árbol. Automáticamente pensó que uno de ellos era su padre y se acercó.

-Papi?.- pregunto a solo unos pasos de ellos

-No lo creo, dulzura.- dijo uno de ellos medio borracho

Emma intento alejarse pero uno de ellos se paró y la agarró del brazo.

-No no, no te iras de aquí. Ahora eres nuestra, seguro tu papi pagara por ti.-

Unos minutos antes de que todo eso ocurriera, una chica pelirroja no muy alta, de grandes ojos verdes paseaba por la ciudad. Había extrañado mucho estar en Nueva York. Había dejado Europa esta misma mañana sin darle aviso a nadie, sabía que algunas armarían una gran fiesta ( ) y eso era lo último que quería. Ahora estaba sola, caminando con algo de frio en las manos pero feliz de volver. De ver a Los Vengadores otra vez y de ver a Steve. A quien extrañaba de verdad. Siguió caminando hasta que llego al parque donde recordaba haber salido con él a correr. Natasha se adentró dentro de él y continúo caminando. Entonces vio a 2 hombres probablemente borrachos que tomaban a una pequeña niña del brazo y la arrastraban. La pelirroja se acercó más para ver de qué se trataba.

-Quiero a mi papi!.- lloraba la pequeña

-No, tú te vienes con nosotros!.-

Fue suficiente para que la rusa sacara una navaja que tenía dentro de su bota y amenazara los dos hombres.

-Suéltenla!.- ordeno

-Tranquila preciosa, si quieres puedes venir tú también.-

-Dije que la suelten!.- exigió y se acercó más con su navaja.

Los borrachos la miraron con odio y de mala manera soltaron a Emma que aun lloraba, y se fueron corriendo del lugar. La pelirroja volvió a guardar su navaja y se concentró el la niña que lloraba en el suelo acurrucada.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño. Como te lamas?.- le pregunto lo más dulce posible

-Soy Emma.- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No estas herida Emma? Esos hombre no te hicieron nada verdad?.-

-No, estoy bien. Perdí a mi papa, él estaba por allí.- señalo desde el lugar donde había corrido.

-Está bien, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encontrarlo.-

-Cómo te llamas?.- pregunto la niña no muy confiada.

-Soy Natasha.-

Ella la miro y clavo sus ojos azules en sus orbes verdes. A la pelirroja le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando los vio. Y solo se le vino a la cabeza una persona. Steve. Pero después quito esos recuerdos de su mente y se concentró en la niña que aún estaba en el suelo.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado la cango en sus brazos.

-Tranquila Emma no te lastimare. Está bien?.-

Emma asintió y sonrió.

-Bien ahora guíame hacia donde estaba tu padre.- le pidió

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que Emma no estaba a su lado corto rápidamente la llamada que estaba teniendo con Zoe y comenzó a buscar a su hija. El miedo lo invadió. Gritaba su nombre pero no había respuesta. Pensó que quizás estaba escondida entonces miro entre los árboles y plantas, al ser de noche era más complicado pero no se rendiría. Cruzo hasta el puesto de helados con la esperanza de que su pequeña estuviera allí pero nada, ni siquiera cuando le pegunto al vendedor si la había visto. Volvió al lugar donde originariamente estaba y continuo buscando y gritando. En esos momentos sintió que moriría, había perdido lo más importante de su vida. "Como pude ser tan estúpido" se dijo. Cuando estaba por llamar a la policía una sombra apareció ente los árboles. Debido a la falta de luz solo distinguió que se trataba de una mujer que llevaba a su hija. El Capitán soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Emma?.- pregunto Steve más feliz

-Papi.- dijo esta en los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Oh Dios gracias! Es mi hija yo lo lamento estaba…- comenzó a decir el mientras corría hacia ellas

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. La vio. Y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Como era que ella estaba aquí?. Por qué tenía a su hija? No estaba en Europa?

-Natasha.- casi grito el

-Capitán. Creo que se le perdió algo…- dijo la pelirroja entregándole a su hija. Al igual que él, la rusa estaba más que sorprendida y también feliz de ver a Steve. Pero claramente la escena demostraba que el si había formado una familia. Habría sido con Sharon? Habría otra? Y si tenía más hijos?. Por un lado la imagen del líder de Los Vengadores con una niño le resulto tierno, pero aun así, no pudo negar los celos que desprendían de ella al imaginarlo con alguien más.

-Natasha! Dios, gracias por encontrarla!- Dijo el mientras abrazaba a su hija y sonreía

La pequeña también estaba por feliz por volver con su padre y se acuno en sus brazos.

-Está bien Steve, pero deberías tener el ojo sobre ella.-

-Si. Y a todo esto, que haces aquí? No estabas en Europa?.- El Capitán trato de sonar lo menos eufórico posible.

-Si, pero decidí volver, los extrañaba y no podía huir siempre.- "Te extrañaba a ti" pensó la rusa.

-Genial!.- Dijo el.- Quieres ir al departamento y tomar un café, te pondré al día si quieres.- Cuando Steve dijo eso no solo lo decía por el grupo sino también por la pequeña persona que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Natasha dudo. Era correcto ir al departamento de Steve? Y si veía lo que temía? Una esposa esperándolo, más niños corriendo. Todos rubios con ojos azules.

-Está bien.- Acepto al fin.- Tienes tu auto?.-

-Si, está cerca, vamos.-

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Steve, por la cabeza de ambos surgían varias preguntas. Las de él, principalmente relacionadas con Europa y las de ella, con Emma. Pero no hablaron, solo escuchan algunas risas de la parte trasera del coche. La pequeña rubia no dejaba de jugar.

Ya estando en la puerta del departamento, la rusa trato de agudizar el oído y así poder escuchar el llanto o risa de otra bebe o mujer. Pero cuando el capitán abrió la puerta solo se encontró con un departamento que ya conocía, más sucio y desordenado. Juguetes, toallas, mantas, osos grandes, osos chicos; todo eso y más estaba esparcido por el piso del rubio. Le llamo la atención los globos y bonetes que había. "Una fiesta" pensó. No había más niños y para suerte de Natasha, mujeres.

-Lamento el desorden, no ha sido fácil.- admitió

-Está bien.-

Natasha aun admiraba el lugar como si se tratase de un palacio al que recién habitaba. Pero no lo era, simplemente era el departamento de Steve, uno que había visitado varias veces.

-Emma, por favor ve a tu cuarto ya es tarde si?.-

-Está bien papi, adiós.- se acercó y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Luego miro a la rusa que seguía apreciando el lugar y ahora la escena.- Adiós Natasha.- Dijo y repitió el acto ahora sobre la pelirroja.

Ya estando solos lo único que hicieron fue mirarse, solo mirarse. No habían envejecido desde la última vez que se habían visto, ellos no lo hacían. Aun así Steve vio que su pelo había crecido en estos últimos 6 años. Rojo, por debajo de los hombros y ondulado. Por otro lado había algo más de cansancio y tristeza en sus grandes ojos verdes. Trato de decirle que todo estaba bien pero solo sonrió.

Si que la extrañaba.

-Café?.- corto el silencio y se dirigió a la cocina

-Claro.- respondió ella y tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa.

Steve volvió con dos grandes tazas con café, se acomodó frente a ella y las miradas incomodas y detallistas volvieron.

-Entonces… volviste.- el rubio aun no creía que ella estuviera ahí

-Si, Europa es hermoso pero debía volver. No puedo escapar de mi pasado siempre Steve.- Bebió un poco de su café.- Y escuche que las cosas iban mal sin mi.- sonrió

-Nunca fuimos un muy buen equipo pero creo que tú ponías las cosas en orden muchas veces. Nos hiciste falta Natasha.- "A mi principalmente" eso solo lo pensó y abrió la boca para gritarlo pero se contuvo.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.- Sonrió orgullosa.

-Tuviste problemas en Europa.- Dijo Steve. Era su forma suave de decir: La KGB intento matarte?

-Algo así.- Respondió bajando la mirada y bebiendo más café.

-Quieres hablar de eso?.- Él sabía que debía ser precavido y no tomarlo como un juego. Estaba al tanto del daño que ese lugar le había producido.

-El primer año todo transcurrió bien, claro que no salía mucho y teñí mi pelo de rubio. Fury no me daba grandes misiones pero si las necesarias para el trabajo.- Explico.- Pero yo sabía que me seguían, sentía su mirada sobre mí. Intentaron atacarme varias veces, pero no lo lograron.-Lo miro a los ojos.- Hace solo unos meses estaba vigilando a un traficante muy famoso en la zona, todo iba bien, pero caí en una trampa.-

Steve sabía lo que vendría, otra cicatriz en su piel de porcelana.

-Me encontraron, ya no había a donde ir, estaba sola. Eran más de 20 Steve, tuve que hacerlo sola. Los de la KGB no son muy listos aun así me dieron.-

Se levantó y quitándose la campera que llevaba dejo ver un gran vendaje en su brazo izquierdo. Desde su muñeca hasta algo más del codo, faltaban como 4 centímetros para el hombro. Steve trago, y las ganas de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la extrañaba; pero solo camino lentamente hacia ella y delicadamente tomo el brazo vendado, estudiándolo.

-Qué fue?.-Pregunto

-Balas soviéticas.-

-Genial.- dijo el sarcásticamente.

-Abrí la colección: Cicatrices hermosas dentro de mi cuerpo.-

Él se rio, extrañaba eso. Reír con ella.

-Cuantas llevas?.-

-Creo que más de 3.- Ella se volvió a poner la campera

Otra vez silencio. Más miradas.

-Mi brazo estaba muy mal Steve, los doctores no sabían bien que pasaría.- volvió a hablar ella

La cara del rubio cambio y se tornó seria. Estaba preocupado por ella, Natasha lo sabía.

-Lograste escapar?.-

-Si.-Tomo aire.- No fue nada fácil y menos con mi brazo desangrándose, pero ya no quedaban muchos y como dije, son unos inútiles en el combate.-Ella rio tratando de sonar relajada y el la imito.-Trate de salir de donde estaba, creo que era una bodega o algo así, no recuerdo bien. No llegue hasta la puerta y caí, le hice un vendaje a mi brazo que fue inútil pero en ese Fury llego y me saco del lugar. No recuerdo más, desperté en un hospital con esto.- dijo y levanto su brazo herido

-Fury suele llegar en el momento indicado tengo que admitirlo.- Exclamo el

Ella asintió sonriéndole.

-Ahora que las anécdotas de mi gran viaje han terminado te toca hablar a ti.-

Steve se puso nervioso. Era el momento de explicarle todo. Todo lo que sucedió en 6 años.

-Sobre qué?.- trato de sonar distraído

-Sobre el hecho de que ahora tienes una hija por ejemplo.-

El no dijo nada solo la miro y le sostuvo la mirada mucho tiempo. Por alguna razón estaba nervioso. Tenía que recordar que ella no era una extraña. Era Natasha, su ex compañera de equipo, y su ex gran amor. Pero seguía creyendo que todo eso no era real, que ella estaba en Europa y que era solo un sueño.

-Steve, cuando me fui estabas solo. Quiero decir, no tenías novia, ni hijos ni nada. Como es que ahora eres padre?.-

-Su nombre es Emma, hoy cumplió 5 años.- dijo rápidamente.- Todo paso muy rápido Nat, tú te fuiste y comencé a salir con Sharon.-La cara de la rusa cambio.- Ella era amable, linda y muy buena persona. Creí que todo iba bien, teníamos peleas pero lo normal. Se mudó aquí y luego quedo embarazada.- Steve miro a Natasha y esta se puso seria al escuchar el nombre de la madre.- No lo habíamos planeado claro, aun así el ser el padre era mi mayor sueño, pero no era el de Sharon. Las peleas comenzaron, por el nombre, por los padrinos…- El rubio miro a Natasha y se quedó fijo.

-Por los padrinos?.- Pregunto ella al ver la reacción del Capitán

-…Si, quería que Tony y tú lo fueran.-

-Pero no lo soy…-

-No, Sharon no era una persona a la cual le cayeras muy bien. Tony es el padrino y Nora, una amiga de Sharon, la madrina.-

La rusa no creía que Steve haya querido ponerla como madrina de su hija, jamás por su mente había pasado ese hecho. Claro que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia con niños pero desde ese momento comenzó a odiar a Sharon desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

-Y sin SHIELD, como estuviste pagando todo?.-

-SHIELD me dejo un gran monto de dinero debo admitir, pero no podía solo vivir con eso.-Steve suspiro y se puso algo rojo.- Doy clases de dibujo particular.- expreso esperando la risa de la rusa, una risa que jamás salió de sus labios.

-En serio?.- pregunto asombrada. Sabia de las habilidades del soldado en el dibujo aun así no creía posible que diera clases sobre eso.

-Yo no quería pero Tony y Clint dijeron que era muy buena idea y funciona.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces ahora enseñas a dibujar y también atrapas a los villanos.-Ambos se rieron.- Entonces las discusiones comenzaron y luego…-Dijo ella retomando su historia anterior.

-Cuando Emma llego…- continuo el rubio.-Todo empeoro, Sharon no estaba nunca y bebía mucho. No sé cómo ocurrió, jamás la vi de esa manera. Decidí romper con ella, y cuando Emma tenía algo más de un año murió en un accidente de tránsito.-

Natasha abrió los ojos como platos. Sharon muerta?. No entendía cómo. Eso era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza. Entonces imagino a Steve llorando por su novia y madre de su hija. Lo vio solo, con su pequeña. Sin ayuda, sin nada. Y entonces vio que ella no era la única que en entonces años había tenia conflictos.

-Steve lo lamento tanto.- Ella quiso levantarse y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se movió.

-Está bien, Nat. Tranquila, estoy bien.-

Otra vez silencio pero ahora con miradas de angustia. Steve miraba su café.

-Y… como has hecho con Emma, quiero decir sin Sharon.- Corto el silencio la rusa

-No fue nada fácil, no tenía experiencia ni nada. Sé que no soy el padre perfecto pero lo estoy intentado.- Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- Los chicos me ayudaron claro. Fue un gran reto pero esa pequeña niña es lo mejor de mi vida y la amo mucho.-

La pelirroja vio la confianza y seguridad que Steve tenia al decir eso de Emma, y sintió gran admiración por él, sin experiencia y con la madre de su hija fallecida él había podido seguir adelante con su hija y amarla completamente.

-Es de verdad muy hermosa Steve.-Admitió ella.- Me recuerda a ti.-

El asintió sonriendo y termino su café de un solo trago.

-Gracias por lo de hace un rato en el parque. Nunca la dejo sola, fue una llamada que… No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras pasado por allí Nat.- Le agradeció el

-De nada Steve. Y debo decir que llego justo a tiempo.-

-Que quieres decir?.- Pregunto preocupado

La rusa en ese momento recordó que no le había dicho de los hombres borrachos del parque.

-Estaba caminando cuando vi a dos hombres tratando de llevársela.- Steve apretó los puños y se puso tenso.- Los amenace con una navaja y la dejaron libre, y ella me guio hasta ti.-

-Malditos!.- casi grito el

-Tranquilo, nada le ocurrió.-

-Otra vez gracias Nat, no me imagino lo que esos desgraciados le hubieran hecho.-

Steve estaba completamente agradecido con la rusa, había salvado a su hija de las garras de esos dos malditos hombres. Si no fuera por ella quizás no vería a Emma nunca más en su vida.

-Cuando llegaste?.-

-Esta mañana.-

-Ni Clint ni los demás me avisaron de nada.- Dijo sorprendido, la mayoría de Los Vengadores sabia de que extrañaba más que nadie a Natasha.

-No le dije a nadie.-El rubio se sorprendió.-Eres el único que sabe que estoy aquí.-

-Donde están todas tus cosas?.-

-En Europa.-

-No te quedaras?.- Steve sonó más preocupado

-Si, mi vida es aquí, no volveré a irme.- Explico ella.- En unos días tendré toda mi ropa aquí, y mi auto esta con Clint.

"No volveré a irme" Fueron palabras suficientes para que Steve respirara en paz.

-Cómo están los demás?.-

-Bien, muy bien. Tony sigue con Pepper y piensan en agrandar la familia. Clint esta con Barbara se lo ve muy feliz. Thor ahora vive con Jane, y Bruce con Betty Ross.- Natasha sonrió al escuchar las vidas hermosas que tenían sus amigos, se lo merecían.

-Y tú?.-

-Yo tengo a Emma.-

-Lo se pero, quiero decir, después de lo de Sharon… hubo alguien más?.- La Viuda Negra se maldijo por preguntar eso.

-No. En esos momentos estaba mal y solo me concentre en Emma.- Respondió

-Creo que debería irme, ya es algo tarde.-Rompió el silencio la pelirroja mirando su reloj.

-Está bien, te llevare.- él se levantó rápidamente pero ella lo detuvo.

-Está bien Steve tú tienes que cuidar a Emma, además son solo unas calles.-

Entonces el rubio cayo en la cuenta de que ella ya no vivía ahí, que hace 6 años no vivía en New York.

-Natasha, donde dormirás esta noche?.-

-En un hotel, por qué?.-

-Un hotel?.- pregunto el confundido

-Si, no quiero molestar a Clint a estas horas y no tengo ganas de escuchar los gritos de Stark.-

-Natasha tu dormirás aquí, no iras a ningún hotel.- Dijo el Capitán firme

-Claro que no Steve, es tu casa con tu hija. Iré a un hotel y mañana veré que hago.-

-No fue una sugerencia, es más bien una orden. Dormirás aquí.-Repitió firme

La rusa dudo.

-Dormirás aquí.- repitió

-No recordaba que eras bueno dando órdenes Steve.- dijo ella sonriendo

-Lo soy, el mejor.- Sonrió

-Está bien, dormiré aquí. Y mañana te libraras de mí.-

-Si tengo suerte no te iras.-

Ella se sonrojo y el también. En la cabeza del rubio solo se escuchaba una cosa: Por que dije eso? Que me ocurre?

-Puedes dormir en mi cuarto si quieres, yo estaré en el sillón.-

-No, claro que no. Es demasiado que me dejes estar aquí, dormiré en el sillón.-

-Natasha dormirás en mi cuarto.- dijo firme el rubio otra vez

La rusa iba a responderle pero él se adelantó.

-Recuerda que soy bueno dando órdenes.- dijo y le guiño un ojo ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

A la rusa no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar pero antes de irse a la habitación agrego.

-No será raro que tu hija me vea en tu cama?.-

-Está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.- Dijo el de modo juguetón

Natasha le dio un golpe en el brazo y se rieron juntos. Aun así, ella temía que aquella broma sea verdad.

-Buenas noches, Nat.-

-Adios Steve.-

Ella se estaba yendo cuando el la tomo del brazo y fue totalmente sincero diciéndole:

-Te extrañe Romanoff.-

Ella volvió a sonreír pero no contesto, el tampoco esperaba que dijera algo. Ella era Natasha, rusa, algo amargada y testaruda. Pero para Steve, era mucho más, no solo una mujer hermosa físicamente sino también, una persona valiente a la cual admiraba mucho por haber enfrentado todo tipo de cosas en su pasado. Conocía su lista roja, pero el solo podía ver su arrepentimiento y valor, por luchar día a día contra toda clase de personas o cosas para saldar esa deuda. Steve también sabía que podía ser una persona muy dulce y tierna, solo que tenía el alma algo destrozada.

Para ella, quitando el pelo, ojos, y cuerpo del Capitán, que según ella era la combinación perfecta; también sabía que era alguien muy bondadoso, amable y bueno. Alguien que daba todo sin esperar nada. Con el corazón grande. Steve, para ella, era alguien valiente y leal. Alguien muy distinto a ella.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la habitación de Steve. Y este se quitó la camisa y se hecho en su sillón, quedándose profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues en la otra habitación dormía alguien a quien él amaba.

La rusa se quitó sus botas, su campera y se quedó solo con sus jeans y remera corta. Se recostó en la cama dejando el brazo vendado hacia arriba para no lastimárselo más. Metió sus piernas entre las sabanas de la cama y le llego el olor a Steve. Sonrió. Entonces recordó que en esa misma cama él y Sharon habían tenido relaciones, y se sintió muy mal. Ahora, más que nunca prefería dormir en el sillón.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó de golpe. Le hubiera gustado quedarse así como estaba. Caliente, entre las sabanas con olor a Steve. Pero recordó, que lamentablemente esa no era su casa, además que no debía estar allí. Esperaba poder despertar y encontrarse con el departamento solo, para así poder salir cuanto antes de allí. Pero no fue así. La suerte no estaba de su lado. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, luego de ponerse su campera y botas, Natasha sintió un fuerte olor a café. Fue completamente extraño encontrase con Steve haciendo el desayuno, y con su hija, Emma, comiendo y dibujando en la mesa. Esta no es mi casa, no debe estar aquí, se repetía la rusa una y otra vez.

-Buenos días Nat.- dijo él desde la cocina

-Hola.- dijo tratando de sonreírle a el y a la niña.

Se sentía tan incómoda.

-Café, verdad?.-

Estaba por discutirle que debía irse, pero no resultaría. Solo diría mentiras.

-Si claro, gracias.- respondió y se sentó junto a la niña que no despegaba la mirada del papel.

La pelirroja era muy mala cuando se trataba de niños. No tenía experiencia y era la menos indicada para dar amor y ternura. Así que, simplemente la miro con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de que todo aquello resultara más cómodo y tranquilo.

La niña por fin levanto la vista, y con los ojos luminosos y una gran sonrisa le dijo a la rusa:

-Hola otra vez Natasha.-

-Hola otra vez Emma.- trato de sonar casual, alegre. Pero no podía. Al menos lo intentaba.

Otra vez silencio. Un silencia del que la rusa ya se hartaba. Quería irse. Correr. Y no volver a ese lugar nunca más.

-Dormiste bien Tasha?.-

-Sí, genial.-

…

-Que dibujas?.- Le pregunto repentinamente a la niña que quedo sorprendida.

-Flores, te gustan?.- pregunto y le enseño su trabajo

-Es hermoso, sí que sabes dibujar.- Ahora sonaba más alegre de verdad. Podía ser ella por un momento. Steve sonreía desde la cocina, algo sorprendido.

-Gracias. Mi papi me enseño.-

Entonces Steve llego con las tazas de café y el cereal para su hija.

-Gracias.- contestaron ambas al unísono

Steve sonrió.- De nada.-

-Como está tu brazo? Te ha dejado dormir?.-

-Está bien creo, en unos días ya poder moverlo completamente.-

-Que te ocurrió en el brazo?.- pregunto la niña curioso

Ella tardo en responder y pensó varias respuestas posibles: Patine y caí. Rodé por las escaleras de mi casa, etc. Pero antes de poder decir algo, Steve noto su incomodidad ante la pregunta de su hija y decidió responder por ella.

-En una misión, unos tipos malos le dispararon.-

Natasha se quedó perpleja. Era una broma?

-Uh, eso debe dolor. Espero que te mejores Natasha.- sonrió Emma y continuo dibujando tranquila.

La rusa no respondió solo se dirigió la mirada a Steve. Aun mirada confundida. Sin entender como esa niña entendía todo eso, con solo 5 años.

-Tranquila, ella ya sabe todo.-

Ella respiro más tranquila, pero aun algo confundida. De todas maneras no quería volver a tocar ese tema. Era algo más entre padre e hija.

-Hoy veré a los chicos, y a mi antiguo departamento.- Expreso, aclarando que no se quedaría ni una noche más allí, no tanto por Steve sino, por la niña.

-Está bien.- dijo el rubio con algo de tristeza muy en el fondo de sus palabras.

-No te quedas Natasha?.- pregunto la niña triste.

La rusa se sorprendió ante la expresión y pregunta de la pequeña, creía que ella era la última persona que quería ver a otra mujer en esa casa.

-No preciosa, debe irme a mi casa.-

Ella simplemente hizo un puchero y volvió a su cereal.

-Tranquila Emma, que hoy Nat te cuidara. No es así Tasha?.-

Ella casi escupe su café al escuchar la palabra cuidar. Pero se contuvo creyendo que todo eso era solo una broma.

-Qué? Cuidar? A quién?.-

-Debo salir y no quiero dejar a Emma aquí sola.-

-Seguro que ella quiere ir contigo Steve, debe ser más divertido.-

-No lo creo. Verdad Emma?.-

-Quiero quedarme aquí con Nat.- sonrió

-Pero Steve a dónde iras?.- pregunto la rusa preocupada por su nueva tarea.

-Tengo que hacer unas compras, tú cuidas a Emma y cuando yo regrese iremos juntos a lo de Tony. No te parece un plan brillante?.- La sonrisa de Steve era cada vez más y más grande.

-No, claro que no. Yo debo irme no puedo quedarme aquí y…- se detuvo al ver la cara de la niña.

-Por favor Nat. Hazlo por mí, si?- le pidió suplicante.- Solo serán unas horas.-

Natasha dudo. Que haría ella con la niña sola en el departamento de Steve. Estaba segura de que serían las horas más aburridas de la niña en su vida. Y ella no quería que tuviera esa impresión de ella. Pero por otro lado, El Capitán la había dado una cama donde dormir ayer por la noche, debía devolver ese favor.

-Está bien, me quedare.-

-Genial.- estaba vez fue la niña la que hablo.

Terminaron de desayunar, en silencio. Solo Emma hablaba con ellos para escuchar opiniones sobre su obra.

Cuando la pequeña rubia se retiró diciendo que debía cambiarse. Natasha aprovechó ese momento, para poder discutir con Steve sobre el tema de ser la niñera de Emma.

-Lo harás genial, son solo unas horas.- Le dijo el por tercera vez sonriendo.

-No, claro que no. Soy pésima con los niños. No sé nada, se puede aburrir conmigo o algo peor…- Dijo seria y preocupada

-Nat, yo tampoco sabía nada de niños pero lo hice y no se aburre creo…- dijo.- Solo son unas horas, nada más. Por favor.-

Ella negó.

-Que le has dicho?.-

-Sobre qué?.-

-Sobre que una mujer extraña duerma en tu cama, y que esa mujer no sea su madre.-

-Tranquila, le dije que sos mi amiga y parte del equipo.- Expreso con suma tranquilidad

-Equipo? Hablas de Los Vengadores?.-

-Si, quien más podría ser?.-

La rusa estaba algo confundida.

-Ella sabe todo Tasha, no quería guardar secretos.- El suspiro y la miro directo a sus ojos.- Le encatara estar contigo. Se qué extraña a su madre y necesita una figura materna.-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos. Una figura materna ella? De la hija de Steve? Qué? De repente sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. El Capitán noto eso, y rápidamente aclaro

-No hablo de eso Tasha.- rio.- Pero muchas veces, cuando Pepper o Bobbi cuidan de ella. No lo sé, no es lo mismo. Les cuenta cosas que a mí no. Es diferente, tu entiendes.-

Pero no. Ella no entendía. No recordaba haber sido una niña en el pasado, no sabía como se sentía. Jamás había visto a su madre. Y nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener una. "el dolor te hará fuerte" le repetían los rusos.

Steve chasqueo los dedos frente a sus ojos, haciendo que ella dejara de viajar en ese horrible pasado y volviera a la realidad. Al departamento de Steve. Volver a ver esos ojos. Ese corazón. A esa persona que era capaz de enamorarla sin decir palabras.

-Natasha, estas bien?.- su voz sonó preocupada

-Si, estoy bien.- lo miro.- Me quedare con ella, pero si algo pasa será tu culpa. Tú insististe en que yo me quede con ella-

Lentamente la sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del rubio.

-Genial.- Respondió.- Todo estará bien, tú tranquila.-

Ella algo dudosa y con la vista en el suelo, asintió.

-Quieres que te traiga algo?.-

-No, gracias. Aun así, luego tienes que llevarme a la casa de Clint, deje mi auto ahí hace meses.-

-No hay problema.-

Emma volvió. Ya lista con un pantalón blanco y una remera rosa con corazones. Corría hacia su padre mientras su pelo rubio rebotaba. Cuando llego a él, no dudo y se lanzó a sus brazos, los cueles la atraparon y la hicieron girar en el aire.

-Adiós preciosas, volveré en unas horas. Te quedaras con Nat. Pero pórtate bien si?.-

-Claro.-

En la dejo en el suelo otra vez y aun con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió su vista a la rusa. Que se encontraba inmóvil.

-Adiós Nat, te veré en unas horas.-

Deposito un beso y en su mejilla y salió. Luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se produjo un silencio que hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera más incomoda de lo que ya estaba. La niña, aun a su lado solo la miraba esperando una orden, algo.

-Bien, que te gustaría hacer?.- Le pregunto, esperando que su tono de voz haya sonado correcto para una niña de 5 años.

-Tengo muchas muñecas en mi cuarto, quieres que las peinemos?.-

-Claro.- Respondió y entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba, la pequeña la toma de la mano y la guio hasta su habitación. Sus pequeños dedos la agarban de forma firme y seguro, y Natasha no puedo evitar sonreír.

La habitación era blanca, con varios peluches, juegos de mesa, algunos cuentos, etc. También, en una pequeña repisa había cuadros con fotos. Emma con Steve y Sharon. Emma con Steve. Emma cumpliendo años. Todos esos recuerdos estaban ahí, enmarcados junto a algunos osos y muñecas.

La niña no la soltó hasta dejarla en su pequeña cama, indicándole que se sentara en ella. Una vez que la rusa lo hizo, Emma busco sus muñecas y las dejo frente a Natasha. Jamás había visto eso. No recuerda haber jugado con nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor. La rubia comenzó a peinar a una de ella y la rusa la imito, sin saber bien que hacía.

-Por qué tu voz suena rara?.- Pregunto la niña sin dejar de peinar

-Mi voz?.- Pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, suena diferente. Por qué?-

Natasha se quedó completamente sorprendida. Ella hablaba varios idiomas, inglés, ruso, alemán, latín, francés, etc. Y tanto la KGB como SHIELD hicieron todo lo posible para que cualquier rastro de acento ruso desapareciera, y luego de varios años de práctica, ella lo consiguió. Nadie notaba su acento. Pero ahora, una pequeña niña, de solo 5 años, la había descubierto. "qué raro" pensó. "que astuta"

-No soy de aquí. Soy de Rusia. Allí hablamos otro idioma.-

-Y por qué no vives en Rusia?.-

-Creo que… ya no me gusta mucho el lugar.-

-Y tu mami y papi, no te extrañan?.-

Algo se quebró dentro de la rusa. Mami y papi. Podía mentir, contra una historia feliz y decir que la estaban esperando y que iba a visitarlos. O podía decir la cruel verdad, que ambos habían muerto en un incendio. Luego de unos segundos de pensar opto por decirle la primera, el final feliz, el que todos quieren escuchar. Pero entonces, recordó que esa pequeña tampoco tenía mama por las mismas razones que ella. El destino les había quitado a las personas que más querían en el mundo, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de conocerlas. "No me gusta mentirle" le dijo Steve. Entonces porque ella debía hacerlo?

-Ellos fallecieron en un accidente.-

La niña puso cara triste y pregunto: ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Hubo un incendio en mi casa y no pudieron salir.- Se dio cuenta de lo duro que eso había sonado, aun así la niña se mostró fuerte.

-Y estas triste?.-

Fue la primera vez que ella escucho que alguien le preguntara eso. En el KGB nadie se preocupó en preguntarle como se sentía por la muerte de sus padres. Nadie.

-Si, igual fue hace mucho tiempo.-

La niña dejo de peinar a su muñeca y tomo un mechón del pelo de Natasha. Examinándolo.

-Te cabello de verdad es rojo?.- la pregunta de la niña hizo se acordara de Stark, cuando dudaba sobre si era pelirroja natural o no.

-Jajaja, si lo es.-

-Es hermoso.-

-El tuyo igual.-

-Tienes hijos?.- pregunto la pequeña alegre.

-No, por qué?.-

-No se, queria tener una amigo o amiga. Que tuviera tu pelo.-Sonrió.-No te gustan los niños?.-

Natasha no lo sabía. Simplemente, no podía quedar embarazada.

-Si, son muy lindos…-

Y asi continúo esa mañana. Mientras peinaban muñecas con preguntas de por medio. El miedo a hablar de una manera incorrecta con Emma, a Natasha se le había desaparecido. Poco a poco, tomaba confianza con ella. Sin tener que fingir ser otra persona. La rusa, esa mañana se dio cuenta que esa pequeña niña era muy parecida a Steve. Podía ponerse roja con preguntas incomodas, sonreir de lado, fijar sus ojos azules en los de ella por horas y horas.

Steve volvió y se encontró con ambas chicas juntas peinando muñecas. La imagen hizo que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro. Ese día debía contarle a los demás que ya estaba allí, que no estaba más en Europa. Primero, Natasha con Emma y Steve, fueron a la torre de Tony, quien la recibió con abrazos y distintos comentarios: Que alegríaaa! La Roja volvió! Pepper, amor, esconde la tintura. Comentarios que hicieron sacar a Natasha. Estaba cansada de decirle que era pelirroja natural, pero acepto que competir con Stark, era un caso perdido. Llamaron a los demás, especialmente a Clint. La rusa tenía muchas ganas de ver a su mejor amigo y también ver su hermoso auto. En solo unos minutos, Thor, Bruce, Clint aparecieron, y se unieron a los demás. La pelirroja casi de asfixia de todos los abrazos, especialmente por los de Thor.

-Tasha! Qué bueno verte, te extrañamos.- Dijo Clint mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también los extrañe Clint, mucho.-Dijo entre los brazos del chico.- Trajiste mi auto no?.- pregunto alarmada

-Claro que sí, todo tuyo.- le entregó las llaves.

-Sabes que eres el mejor?.-

-Lo se.-

-Que tal Europa Natasha?.- pregunto Bruce desde el sofá.

-Estuvo bien, creo. Muchas misiones, no me dejaron conocer bien el lugar.- expreso con tristeza.

-Tus amigos del KGB?...- Pregunto Tony mientras se preparaba un trago. Steve lo miro de mala manera. Se tomaba las cosas como un juego.

-Sí, esos idiotas la hicieron difícil.- La rusa les mostro su herida vendada en el brazo.

-Auch!- Dijeron varios.

-Eso debe doler Lady Natasha.- Dijo Thor con los brazos cruzados.

Ella solo asintió.

-Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí.- Grito Clint tratando de sacar el momento incomodo.- Como es que llegaste sin decirnos nada?.-

-Bueno… yo estaba muy cansada.- Dijo ella rápidamente

-Donde dormiste?.- Pregunto Tony

La rusa dudo antes de contestar. Sabia las burlas que saldrían de la boca de sus compañeros si decía "en el departamento de Steve". Pero antes de poder decir alguna mentira, el rubio que escuchaba la conversación se adelanto.

-En mi departamento.-

Bruce abrió los ojos como platos. Thor sonrió como si viera una pareja de perritos bebes. Tony Y Clint pusieron miradas y sonrisas sucias.

-Ohhhh, pero que lindos.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Stark.-

Claro que sus comentarios no eran los reales que llevaban en la cabeza por 3 razones. 1- estaba Emma ahí presente y era menor. 2- sabían que Steve luego les diría muchas cosas y 3- La cara Natasha era suficiente para saber que si hablan de más, morirían. El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos en la torre, comiendo y hablando de cosas variadas.

Luego de unas horas Natasha decidió que debía irse. Para ver donde dormiría esa noche, luego de despedirse de todos, salió y se encontró con su Corvette negro, sí que había extrañado su auto. Condujo rápidamente hasta su antiguo departamento y noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Se alarmo un poco, pero luego comprendió que probablemente otras personas vivían allí. Aun así, no muy confiada bajo a inspeccionar. Antes, saco la pistola que estaba escondida en su auto hace años. Ahora, con el arma en la mano y la vista alerta entro en la casa. Todo estaba igual, solo que más oscuro y frio. "aquí no puede vivir nadie" pensó.

Siguió caminando entonces vio algo extraño en el suelo. Eran sus cosas, maletas bolsos y demás. No comprendía. No se acercó, mantener distancia era más seguro. Escucho un ruido detrás de ella y giro sobre si para ahora apuntar a su blanco. Un hombre encapuchado con la mirada en el suelo.

La rusa lo reconoció y lentamente bajo en arma…

-Que gusto verte Romanoff.-

-Nick.-

-Así que… tú y Nat?.- Le pegunto Clint a Steve

Luego de que Natasha abandonara la Torre , Tony se quedó "enseñándole" física y otras cosas de laboratorio a Emma junto con Bruce. Ahora Rogers, el arquero y Thor estaban sentados en el sofá disfrutando de todo tipo de películas.

-Qué? No.- Steve lentamente tomaba color en las mejillas.

Clint se rio ante el nerviosismo del capitán.

-No tenía donde dormir, yo solo ofrecí un lugar, cualquiera lo haría.-

-Si… claro.- respondio en arquero riendo.

-Yo creo que hacen una linda pareja.- grito Tony desde el laboratorio.

Thor asintió con una sonrisita.

-Quienes?..- pregunto de manera inocente Emma.

-Nadie cielo!.- Exclamo Steve rápidamente.

-Bueno…- comenzó Tony.- Viste a la chica de pelo rojo, Emma?.

-Si.-

-Ella y tu papa…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Steve estaba ahí, inquieto y nervioso.

-Nada, somos amigos.-

-Ella me gusta. Tiene lindo pelo.- Expreso Emma con una sonrisa.

-En serio?.- dijo Steve fascinado

Pero antes de que la pequeña pudiera decir algo, Tony ya abrazaba a padre e hija mientras sonreía.

-Que liiiiiiinda familia, no lo crees Bruce?.-

El científico nervioso rió y asintió mirando a la niña.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Tony.- dijo el rubio con mala cara saliendo del abrazo.

Emma que comprendía muy poco que estaba ocurriendo, solo sonrió y miro a su padre.

Como podía Nick Fury estar allí?. Natasha estaba confundida, tanto que por un momento creyó que se trataba de una trampa o un mal chiste. Pero no. No era así, el director de SHIELD estaba allí en su departamento con sus cosas.

-El mismo.- respondió y levanto la mirada. Ahora se podía ver las gafas negras que llevaba.

-Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto confundida.

-Al igual que tu debía volver, pertenezco aquí y…- pero la rusa no lo dejo terminar

-La verdad Nick. Qué ocurre?.-

El rio ante la rapidez por reconocer mentiras de la chica.

-Me descubriste Romanoff. Quiero a mis Vengadores otra vez. Juntos.-

-Uno de tus Vengadores es padre ahora.-

-Lo sé. Steve.-Dijo Nick. Natasha cada vez estaba más sorprendida y ahora enojada.-No te lo dije porque sabía que reaccionarias mal.-

-Claro que no lo haría!.-

-Natasha te conozco. En fin, tengo una misión para ustedes.-


End file.
